


It wasn't just a game to me

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, College, F/F, High School, JK I didn't, One Shot, Sick Character, hope you have a strong heart to read this, its gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan is a rising soccer star who has couldn't be more cocky or confident if she tried. She felt as if no one was able to truly challenge her until one day she met Tobin Heath. They become rivals but they become friends in Tobin's book.<br/>Tobin Heath is a girl who liked soccer. She liked it. No, she loved it. But she needs a new heart. Her current heart wasn't strong enough to care for her active body. She couldn't continue playing soccer for long. It wasn't suggested by her doctor to play soccer pass the age of 16. When Tobin was just about to quit, she found a reason to keep playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't just a game to me

**Author's Note:**

> My heart ached a couple times when I wrote this. But overall, I'm pretty excited to share this story with you all. It's an original of my own. I didn't copy or get the idea from anyone! :) Please comment on what y'all think.

**_Game 1_ **

“Alex! The local paper wants to do an interview with you, got a moment?”

“Sure, of course.” Alex smiles.

“Ms. Morgan, what’s it like to know that no one is capable of keeping up with your talent in this school district?”

“To put it straight, it’s kind of an amazing feeling. But a lonely one. Sometimes I just wanna play against people who will challenge me.” Alex answers.

“Ms. Morgan, at the young age of fifth-teen, do you have your eyes set on any colleges yet?”

Alex chuckles. _Easy question._ “UCLA, no doubt. I’m not applying anywhere else.”

“Wow, amazing confidence there Ms. Morgan. We believe without a doubt, you will make it!” The reporter boosted Alex’s growing ego. “In this upcoming game against Klifford High tonight, what are you expecting the outcome to be like?”

Alex thinks for a moment and remembers that Klifford high and her school, Janine high, were complete rivals.

“One-sided. We’re going to crush them and they’re going to be feeling it for the next years that I’m here for.” Alex smirks.

“Klifford high is the reigning champions from last year’s state and regional competitions, what gives you this confidence?”

“I believe in my team. I believe in myself. And I believe that Kliff doesn’t have nothin’ on us.” Alex smiles into the camera.

“Thank you, good luck tonight Ms. Morgan!” The reporter smiles and walks away to interview some other girl from the opposing team.

Tobin Heath was jogging on the sideline patiently waiting for the game to start. Tobin loved soccer, but she wasn’t sure if she should allow herself to fall in love with something that she can’t give the time of day to in the future. Tobin told herself that this was going to be the last year that she would play soccer. After this year, no more. Her heart just can’t take it.

“Uhh Ms. Heath? May I ask you a couple of questions for our local news?” A strange man walks up to Tobin as she stretches.

“I don’t see why not.” Tobin gives a kind smile.

“What are you looking forward to today when you play Janine high today?”

Tobin gives herself a second to think but couldn’t muster up much about Janine high’s team so she answers honestly, “I’m just looking to have a good time and play some great football!” Tobin smiles. Her smile was so contagious, the reporter seemed to have caught it.

“That’s great Tobin! How do you feel about being a freshman on the starting roster of a varsity team that is also the reigning state champions?”

“It’s a nice feeling. Everyone sort of treats me like a child, but it’s all fun and games.”

“Alright Tobin, last question. What do you think the outcome of today’s match will be?”

Tobin ponders for a moment for an answer. “I think we’re going to give it our best because that’s what our opponents deserve and that’s what we deserve. It’ll be cool if we win!” Tobin smiles.

“Great answers Tobin, thank you and good luck today!” The reporter thanks.

Today marked the first game of many. The first game that Alex was kicked off of her high-horse and the first game where Tobin felt driven for more.

The match was going to start soon. Both team captains shook hands and offered luck. Alex decided to check her competition out. _Their keeper was weak on her left side if I remember right. Their defense looks a decent, but nothing I can’t get pass._ Their forwards didn’t pose much of a threat in Alex’s eyes. Finally, her eyes land on Klifford’s left midfielder.

From the way she stood loosely for the game to begin, Alex could tell she didn’t really care about being here. She just was. That irked Alex. It made her mad that this girl didn’t care about playing a game Alex loves. _I hate people with no drive._

Suddenly the ref blew the whistle and Alex passed the ball to a senior on her team. The first half was pretty boring for Alex. She paid attention to Tobin who looked like she couldn’t care less about truly trying to score a goal. All Tobin did was play tricks around Alex’s defenders or try some crazy trick shot that would never work. Alex decided she would just do what she did best and attack. She was given a decent through ball by one of her teammates, but Alex was able to get an amazing first touch to set herself up for a goal in the fortieth minute. Her teammates rushed to her side and congratulated her. But all Alex focused on was Tobin’s look from across the field. Alex gave her a half smirk half glare. She couldn’t decide on what look would piss the midfielder off more. So she did both.

“Nice going Alex!”

“Great shot!”

“Nice touch!”

 _I know._ “Thanks guys! Great pass Beth.” Alex says.

On the other side of the field, Klifford high’s Tobin Heath was mesmerized with Alex’s passion for the game. She felt energy from the way Alex carried herself. The goal by Alex was amazing and Tobin wanted to show Alex she could score a goal too. But what really made Tobin crack was the way Alex looked directly at her after she scored. It was as if she was challenging her. Challenge accepted.

In the fifty-fifth minute Klifford high get their equalizer. One of Tobin’s teammates held possession of the ball outside the half field mark. Tobin called out for the ball, which she never did before. But this was something she wanted. She felt something crack inside when Alex scored with her smug smirk, yet graceful nature.

Once the ball was in Tobin’s possession, she ran down the left side of Janine’s field. Tobin nutmegged two defenders and passed the ball around back to herself on the third defender. Her final touch was made before the fourth defender got close enough for a tackle. Tobin shot with her left foot and made it into the upper right corner of the net.

Tobin smiles widely at the magic she just created. Her eyes search for Alex’s. _Please tell me she saw that._ When Tobin saw Alex, her face went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. Tobin was confused to why she was angry but she shook it off as the game continued.

As the game continued Alex and Tobin had only cross each other once or twice. That was until the eightieth minute. Tobin was in possession with ball. The score was two all and Tobin was starting to race down the left side. Alex suddenly races in front of Tobin and stops her from progressing.

“You’re not going anywhere with that ball, seventeen.” Alex says with venom.

“Really now?” Tobin smirks.

“Not on my-” as Alex was talking, Tobin faked her right but went for a nutmeg instead. Alex ended up tripping up on her own legs. Tobin then sent in an amazingly placed cross which gave her forward the opportunity to score. And she did. Score three to two, Klifford.

Tobin runs back to Alex and holds her hand out.

“I’m Tobin.” She smiles politely.

Alex looks up in disbelief. This girl who looked like she couldn’t care less about winning in the first half of the game, was now the reason their team had every goal they had. Alex couldn’t help but become angry with the woman’s calm and laid back demeanor. Alex smacks her hand away and gets up on her own.

“I don’t care.” Alex ignores as she turns around.

The game ended in a tie when Alex scored the equalizer in the eighty-ninth minute. Alex was on fire. She hadn’t felt this competitive since she lost a monopdeal game when she was twelve. She never lost one after that day. 

At the end of the game, both teams lined up to shake hands. When it came time to shake Tobin’s hand, Alex tries to make her hand feel firmer. Her dad always told her that the person with the firmer hand in the handshake was the bigger person.

“Good game Morgan.” Tobin says with a smile, her handshake was firm but her hand was soft and smooth. The way Alex likes it.

“Should’ve been our win.” Alex replies with minimal venom.

“Nah, you gotta play better if you wanna beat me Morgan.” Tobin teases lightly. Alex’s eyes widen and she could feel her anger soaring back in easily.

“You won’t be saying that the next time we play, Heath.” Alex finally acknowledges her.

“Bet on it.”

**_Game 6_ **

“Cover her god damn it!” Alex yelled as Tobin soared passed her back line with ease, once again. Tobin’s leg pulls back for the shot and suddenly Alex’s team is down a goal. Alex was secretly happy that Tobin scored that goal. To Alex, it meant that Tobin was accepting her challenge again and again. Alex loved it when someone would challenge her. It made winning feel like winning.

As Tobin celebrates, Alex runs over and gets into her face.

“I bet you can’t do that against me defending you Heath.” Alex challenges.

Tobin takes a stand towards her and replies, “try me, baby horse.”

“I don’t run like a damn horse so stop calling me that!” Alex yells as she returns to her side of the field.

**_Game 9_ **

Alex didn’t think, she just did. She kept running with the ball. A very fast Tobin Heath trailing centimeters behind her.

“Just give up Morgan!” Tobin yells as she goes in for the tackle. Tobin’s tackle was all ball, but her momentum took her tumbling into Alex.

They both lay out of breath on the grass field a couple of inches from each other. Alex is staring straight into the sky completely dazed while Tobin was taking her time to catch her breath. It was actually quite the nice moment. Just the two of them staring at the starry sky while their teammates start to rush towards their bodies.

Alex suddenly gets up and pulls Tobin to her feet. Tobin looks as if she wasn’t expecting that and takes a moment to catch her breath due to her weak heart.

“What was that! You just tackled me like a football player! What’s your problem Heath!” Alex yelled. Tobin on the other hand was having a hard time standing, but she fought with her will power and her weak heart to stand up to Alex’s shouts.

“That was all ball, you just happened to be in the way of my fall.” Tobin says in between breaths not trying to sound weak. Some of Tobin’s teammates asked if she was okay but she just shrugged it off with a smile and got back to her position.

Alex on the other hand with livid with Tobin’s tackle.

**_Game 15_ **

It was the first game of their sophomore careers. Nothing much had change in their usually antics with each other. Alex would score a goal and rub it in Tobin’s face while Tobin would just equalize the scoreboard to spite Alex. To Tobin it never mattered about winning, it was just enjoyable to have someone who loves the game as much as her to play against.

“Great goal Lex!” Tobin says as she holds her hand out for a high-five.

Alex smirks and leaves Tobin hanging, but responds, “Greatness is given where greatness is deserved.” She says smugly. In most cases, this would piss the living shit out of the person Alex tells this to. But it only fired Tobin up. That’s the only reason Alex would say such things sometimes. It would motivate Tobin to play better and yearn for the win like Alex does.

**_Game 24_ **

Today was special because there were college scouts from all around the country out to watch Tobin and Alex play. Their rivalry was known all over the soccer community. People kept saying how Alex was going to be the next Mia Hamm while Tobin was compared to legends like Messi.

The scouts were decked out in their school’s jerseys. Each representing their school. It was UCLA scout’s third time watching Alex play against Tobin. Every time so far, he noticed that Alex had a fiery desire to win more than all the rest. No matter how much the game didn’t matter, it was like they were the only ones on the field.

Tobin on the other hand didn’t know if she wanted to go to college. She wasn’t sure if her heart would last. Her doctors told her if she kept playing soccer, it would only speed up her time bomb. But Tobin fell madly more in love with the game after meeting Alex. And to be honest, she fell in love with Alex. She loves the way Alex runs gracefully. She loves Alex’s passion and desire to win. She loves the way Alex yells at her when she tackles her. And the way Alex would have a small smile after Tobin did something magical. Tobin Heath was in love with Alex Morgan.

**_Game 31_ **

It was their last year in high school. The state championship was on the line. Alex was the captain of her team while Tobin was the captain of her’s. The rivalry was stronger than ever. Alex already had a goal on the board under her name while Tobin was in the progress of catching up.

Tobin juggled the ball around one of the midfielders and then entered the eighteen. She looked around for open players to cross to but saw no one.

“C’mon and shoot Heath!” Alex yelled as she rushed in front of Tobin to defend. “Get pass me if you can.” Alex challenged.

Tobin and Alex just stare at each other’s eyes while occasionally glancing at the ball between Tobin’s legs.

“I like what you did with your hair, looks great.” Tobin compliments. “Though I do think you’re wearing more make-up than necessary.” Tobin comments as she passes the ball from one foot to the other.

Alex blushes slightly but stays concentrated. “Compliments will only get you so far Tobs. And I’m barely wearing any make-up.” Alex says as her eyes stay focused.

“I know, but I think you’re perfect without it.” This caught Alex by surprise and that was when Tobin moved.

Tobin quickly nutmegged Alex and sent in a through ball over to one of her teammates who scored easily thanks to Tobin’s well sent ball.

“Stay perfect Lex!” Tobin yells over the crowd’s cheers. All Alex Morgan could do was stay stunned.

**_Game 32_ **

“Hey stranger, blue looks good on you.” Alex hears a soothing voice say. “Much better than Janine’s ugly orange.”

“Tobin.” Alex breathes her name with slight venom. “Of course you went to Stanford. That’s where all the lame players go. And sorry I can’t say the same about your red white stripes going on.” _Actually you look amazing as always, but I’m too dumb to realize that._

Tobin laughs lightly.

Their respected collegiate teams were deeply confused. Tobin just complimented Alex, who just insulted Tobin, but she just smiled and laughed? What just happened? S & M????????

**_Game 38_ **

The game between Stanford and UCLA had just ended in favor of UCLA. Two goals to one. To say Alex and Tobin were exhausted was an understatement. For the past week, they had been training non-stop to face each other today for a rematch of last week’s game that went in favor of Stanford.

After the whistle was blown Tobin makes her way over to Alex.

“Hey Lex.” She smiles as she dries herself with a towel.

“What?” Alex says with the usual cold shoulder, which isn’t as cold as it seems. But Tobin knows that.

“Do you uh, maybe wanna grab a bite after?” Tobin asks shyly.

Alex looks up from her sitting position. She was untying her shoes to take her cleats off. She has a slightly dumbfounded look on, but tries to hide her excitement with dejection.

“Like with you? No, thanks I don’t go out in public with losers who go to Stanford.” Alex replies as she continues to take off her shoes.

“But we beat you last week-”

“What’s in the past is in the past, today I won.” Alex looks up again, but regrets it when she sees Tobin’s hurt look. “You know what Tobs, if you win in the next three games we play against each other. I’ll freaking buy you dinner at Jionni’s.” This seemed to light up Tobin’s face. Which in return made Alex smile to herself.

“Deal Morgan.”

**_Game 41_ **

Tobin lost game 39. She tied game 40. She needs to win this to get a date with Alex Morgan. Tobin Heath pushed herself to limits she didn’t know she could reach. She easily ran pass UCLA’s defenses and made two amazing early goals single handedly. Alex on the other hand was trying just as hard. It kind of made Tobin feel hurt that Alex didn’t want to go on date this badly, but it would’ve been ruder if Alex went easy on her.

The game was tied at two apiece. Alex held a goal and Tobin held two. The stoppage time was starting to countdown as Tobin raced all over the field for that game winning goal.

 _Miracles never happen._ Tobin thinks to herself. A second underlying meaning made Tobin lose faith for a moment. That was until a miracle happened.

A defender completely miscleared the ball and ended up scoring an own goal for Stanford. Stanford won, three to two.

 _Maybe miracles do exist._ Tobin smiles as she places a hand on her heart. _Hang in there, miracles do exist._

“Hey Morgan, how about that dinner?”

**_Game 43_ **

It was just another game between Alex and Tobin. Game 43, but who’s keeping track. Just kidding, Tobin was. Today Tobin’s heart wasn’t feeling up to the beat. Well literally. She forgot to take her pills earlier that morning and now she was definitely regretting leaving her on-the-go pills at home.

The game was slow, but it was even slower for Tobin. When she got the ball she couldn’t keep hold of it for long. Her stamina was questionable. _Jesus, Tobin looks like she forgot how to run._ Alex comments to herself. _She still looks great though. 11 out of 10 would bang- shut up Alex, you’re thinking about it again!_

Tobin’s heart condition wore her down the more she ran around. Her coach wanted to pull her out, but she wanted to stay in and fight.

“Toby, are you okay? How’s the heart?” Kelley, her teammate asked her.

“I’m fine. I texted my doctor, she’ll be here any second.” Tobin says between breaths.

“Just sit out for now, we got you covered.” Kelley commands as she pulls Tobin to the sideline. This wasn’t the first time Tobin forgot to drink her pills. This was just the first time her heart couldn’t handle playing soccer without them.

“I’m fin-”

“What’s wrong Heath, not feeling up to the challenge today?” Alex mocks as she runs by them.

Tobin almost growls. She steps back inside the field line, but suddenly stops when her heart stopped. Her heart stopped. Suddenly she fell to one of her knees and her hands flew to her chest. “Tobs, are you-” this made Alex really worry for a moment until Tobin stood up again and said it was a joke.

“Jk. I’m fine. Just exhausted from school. Thanks for worrying, Lex.” Tobin smiles. Alex was visibly anger at this point. She didn’t find the joke as funny as Tobin did. So she just ran off to chase the ball down.

“That was a joke right Tobin. Tell me the truth, was that a joke just now?” Kelley asks cautiously.

Tobin looks at her and grins. And then her smile falls. “If only it was.”

Tobin had sat out for the last ten minutes of the first half. She sat on the sideline and did nothing except pluck grass and stare at the cloudy sky. During halftime she was still in the same position. Alex was paying close attention to her rival from afar. She didn’t want to take her eyes off of Tobin because when she does, she doesn’t know what might happen.

“Tobin Powell Heath! I told you to drink your pills this morning. How in the hell do you forget to drink something you’ve been drinking for the past seven years?!” A tall, tanned and scary woman yelled at Tobin as she walked onto the pitch holding several pill bottles.

“Hopey! So glad you could make it to my game. Sorry I missed our session the other day. I had a date with Lex.” Tobin smiles as she glances over to Alex who is now blushing. “You got the goods?”

“Tobin, as your doctor, I HIGHLY suggest you sit out for the rest of the month. You aren’t-” was all Alex overheard until a reporter came up to talk to her. By the time the reporter left, Alex sees the woman in a white coat talking to one of Tobin’s friends. Number five, the forward from Stanford, Kelley O’Hara. Kelley was also Alex’s friend from high school.

“So you’re _doctor_ Hopey huh? I’m the great Kelley O’Hara. You may now kiss my hand.”

**_Game 50_ **

“Great game as always Lex!” Tobin says as she sits down next to Alex on the grass field. The crowd was almost all gone as their teams were almost all gone too.

Today Alex wasn’t in the best of moods. Her professor gave her a bad grade for a group project she had to do on her own and her coach yelled at her for being too aggressive with the ball and not being the best team player. So dealing with her rival wasn’t helping her mood to well.

“No it wasn’t. I played like trash. I should’ve passed more.”

“I thought you did well, your teammates just can’t read you very well. It’s not your fault they aren’t open.” Tobin says as she ruffles through her bag. “Here this might cheer you up.” Tobin hands her a gift wrapped box.

“What’s this?” Alex asks as she puts her water bottle down.

“Happy 50th!”

“50th?”

“Today was our 50th game against each other since we first met in high school.” Tobin says with ease.

“You got me a 50th game present? Wait, you kept count?” Alex sounds dumbfounded. “Pathetic Heath. But thanks I guess.”

“Just open it Lex.”

Alex sighed and opened the present Tobin gave her. To be honest, Alex was actually really happy that Tobin got her a present. It made her day better for sure. That was until she saw the present.

“You got me a coin?” Alex asks as she inspects the coin. “Is it at least worth a lot?” She jokes.

“That’s the coin from our first game together. The ref used it as the coin flip. I found it on the field after the game that day. I’ve pretty much kept it as a memory, but I think you’ll be a better owner than me.” Tobin smiles.

Alex didn’t know what to say. It was actually a really great gift. It summed up their relationship pretty well. Tobin would win half the time and Alex would win the other, but in the end it came down to how hard they pushed each other to perform.

“Thanks Tobs, but why aren’t you keeping it? I’m pretty sure you’re into sappy shit like this.” Alex asks curiously.

Tobin mumbles something inaudibly.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. Just keep it. Don’t forget to give it love and attention! You have to shine it at least twice a week!” Tobin joked.

“I’ll put it in my closet. Next to my Barbie dolls so it can collect dust.” Alex teases.

“Noooo don’t do that. You’ll hurt its feelings.” Tobin goes with it.

“Thanks again. I’ll make sure I don’t lose it.” Alex smiles.

**_Game 54_ **

Before the match was about to begin, Alex thought about walking up to Tobin for once. She looked around for Tobin and saw her talking to two of her teammates. One was very animated and excited while the other gave Tobin heart eyes. The girl with heart eyes made Alex feel weary of her. She didn’t like the way number twenty-three was looking at Tobin. As if Tobin was her’s or something. Alex decided against going over and saying hi. In fact, the rest of the match Alex ignored Tobin. Alex only get angrier as the match went on. Her coach was relentless with her words when Alex would make small mistakes.

It wasn’t strange that Alex would ignore Tobin, but it was strange that she would ignore her for no reason. Tobin couldn’t place her hand on it. At half time Tobin walked over to Alex to check up on her.

“Hey are you alright?”

Silence.

“Did I do something?” Tobin asks calmly. “Was it the tackle earlier? I swear it was all ball-”

“Can you just go away? This may be a game to you, but for me- my scholarships ride on my performance. I have the national team trying to scout me. And I never asked for you to talk to me. I never asked for you to give a god damn coin. Or befriend me because of the rivalry we have. All you ever do is make my life harder and I never asked you to do any of this so just leave me alone for once.” Alex yells a bit more harshly than intended. Her jealousy got the best of her as she said things she didn’t truly mean. But what’s said is said.

“Alright, I’m sorry. Bye Alex.” Tobin says as she walks away. Alex couldn’t tell if she was mad or hurt. Or both.

At the end of the game, Alex didn’t get a chance to apologize because Tobin was subbed out earlier. Alex wasn’t sure why they subbed her out, she’s always amazing with her stamina and she wasn’t playing horrible either. Quite the opposite really.

_I’ll just apologize next game._

**_Game 55_ **

Alex looked around the field for her friendenemy but couldn’t find the brown haired gold eyed girl anywhere. Not even on the bench. _Maybe she caught a cold or something…_ Alex wonders to herself.

For once, it felt lonely without the golden eye girl chasing her around. Alex also felt sluggish. As if the game was not a challenge anymore. It wasn’t without her rival. Alex missed her small laughs when she would nutmeg people. And her smiles when Alex would score goal or assist. She missed the way Tobin would cheer her up if she had a bad game, even if Alex would completely ignore her. She missed how shaking hands with the opposing team was pointless because Tobin wasn’t there. She missed her Tobin. _Her Tobin._

**_Game 56_ **

“Hey O’Hara, where’s Tobin? This is the second game she’s missed. She’s not going to beat me like this.” Alex asks Tobin’s teammate.

“You haven’t heard?” Kelley asks surprised.

“Heard what?” Alex heart starts to panic.

“Huh. I would think she would tell her crush- I mean friend from another school whom she often talks about- I mean talks to.” Kelley tries to clean up her mistakes. But Alex is already blushing.

“Tell me what?” Alex asks in a hurried manner.

“Uh. Well…Tobs can’t play soccer anymore. Her heart disease has progressed pretty badly over the years. Being truthful, she should’ve stopped when she was a junior in high school, but she kept playing because she loved the game to much.”

“What do you mean heart disease?” Alex asks, wanting as much details as possible.

Kelley sighs. “Tobs was diagnosed with this heart disease when she was thirteen. They said it would get worst if she kept playing soccer so she told the doctors she would only play until she was sixteen. Even if she didn’t play soccer all of those years, she would still need a transplant.”

“Where is she?” Alex asked as she packed all of her stuff, not bothering to head to the showers either.

“She’s at Los Angeles medical center, room 317. Why?”

Kelley never got her answer because Alex left the second she got her’s.

It was pouring outside of Tobin’s hospital window. She sat watching the rain for about an hour until one of her doctors came in and told her they still haven’t gotten any news about a donor heart yet. The doctor seemed stressed and worried for Tobin’s health but all Tobin said was to not worry about it. If a heart comes, it comes.

“Don’t stress doc, I still got some time left!” Tobin tries to relieve her doctor.

“Tobin, I’ve known you for eight years, We’ve been waiting for this heart to pop up for years and now your condition is progressing even more. I told you to stop playing soccer and you didn’t listen! Tobin do you, do you even care about your life?” The doctor stressed more.

“Hope calm down. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to your medical advice; I just love the game to much to stop. I’m sure you’d understand if you fell in love…” Tobin says but catches herself, “with the game!”

Hope gives her a cold stare.

“I don’t like people. I hate dealing with patients. I hate dealing with people. I hate talking to people. But I like you Tobin. I want you to see how serious your situation is!” Hope almost yells. “You should’ve listened to me, and now we’re here desperately hoping a heart shows up.”

Tobin gives her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry I’m making your life harder…that’s all I seem to be capable of doing these days.”

Hope sighs and contains her temper for a moment.

“Sorry I yelled Tobs. Can I get you anything? I’ll even get you chocolate.” Hope tries to make amends.

“One dose a Hershey kisses please doc!” Tobin smiles.

“I’ll be right back, do not die while I’m gone.” Hope jokes but they both knew she was really being serious.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to!” Tobin shouts as Hope exits her room.

When Hope was completely out of her room Tobin lays back in her bed and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and tries to monitor her breathing. Keeping up a face for others wasn’t easy. Especially when your heart might give out any second. She closes her eyes and tries to think of the ocean waves.

“Tobin what is this, you you- you have a heart disease? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you keep playing soccer, you should’ve stopped!” A raspy voice suddenly barges into Tobin’s ears and room.

“God was that you? Huh, I always thought you were a man. This makes sense too though.” Tobin jokes as she opens her eyes to meet her favorite blue ones. “Alex.”

“Tobin…”

“Alex.”

“Tobin!”

“Alex.”

“ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!” Alex suddenly yelled.

“No Alex, you’re supposed to say Tobin and then I’m supposed to say Alex again. We were having a moment.”

“Tobin can you stop with the jokes for a second!” Alex pleads. Her face was starting to get covered in tears. The tears only rushed down faster when Tobin’s façade disappeared. “How serious is this?”

“Not going to lie, Lex. It’s pretty bad.”

“What’s wrong, what do you need, ho-how long…?” Alex cries.

“My heart is too weak to care for my body. I need a new heart. And Approximately less than a month.” Tobin says as she looks to the ground, not able to meet Alex’s eyes. A moment of silence passed through them. “I’m sor-”

“No! Don’t be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you, I’m sorry for what I said last time I didn’t mean any of it. I’m so sorry for not treating our friendship better. And I’m sorry that I love you.” Alex explodes.

Tobin’s mouth drops. “You love me?”

“I’m sorry I just realized it.” Alex starts to cry harder.

“Lex, don’t be sorry. I’m not sorry that I love you too.” Tobin gives her a reassuring smile. “I’ve pretty much liked you from day one. You made me realize how much passion I had for the game and I didn’t want to throw that away. I don’t regret anything. Thank you, Alex.”

“No no, don’t talk like that. You’re talking like this is our last goodbye or something. Tobin you’ll get a new heart. Please-”

“Eight years, four months and twelve days.” Tobin suddenly says. “That’s how long I’ve been waiting for a new heart.” A moment of silence passes. “I kept paying soccer because I was still healthy at the time. And then I kept playing because I had a feeling I wouldn’t get that heart anytime soon. Or ever. So I decided to trade five extra hospital-bed-ridden years for eight amazing ones.” Tobin explains. Alex did what Alex does best. She ignored Tobin.

“This isn’t goodbye. We’re going to be together when you get a new heart. We’re going to be on the national team together. We’re going to be each other’s firsts. We’re going to laugh and smile together. We’ll argue and fight sometimes, but we’ll still love each other no matter what. And I love you so please don’t you give up Tobin.” Alex exclaims.

Another moment of silence passed through the two. It was heavy but somehow comfortable. Alex sat next to Tobin and rest her head on Tobin’s chest. She listened to Tobin’s weak heart beats as they pumped blood to her organs. The stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Alex tore her eyes open and stared into Tobin’s.

“I love you.” They lock eyes as they locked lips. Alex leaned her face into Tobin’s and gave her a gentle but hungry kiss. Tobin kissed back with equal desire and love. Alex reluctantly pulls away for air and stares into Tobin’s eyes.

“Alex, I lo-”

Suddenly Tobin’s monitors start to beep furiously. Not in the good way.

“Tobin? Tobin!” Alex panicked. “DOCTOR I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!” Alex yelled and she slammed her hand on the emergency button on the wall.

Hope Solo ran in and had nurses physically remove Alex from Tobin’s room.

“Code blue, her heart is starting to give out. C’mon Heath fight for us god damn it.” Hope cursed as she performed CPR.

“Please save her!” Alex yelled as nurses try to get her out of the room.

“Get her out of this room now!” Hope yells. “Book an OR, we’re moving her. UNOS just called, we got a heart. The only problem now is: does it match Tobin’s?”

**_2 weeks later…_ **

**_Game 62 (technically 55), Game 8 without Tobin_ **

****

“Game 8 without Tobin? Damn girl you emo.” Alex gives Syd a hard glare.

“Shut it.”

“Sorry.” Syd apologizes, “Do you miss her?”

Alex gives her Syd an obvious look.

“All the time.”

“We’re playing Stanford today.” Syd says as they gear up. “C’mon don’t stress about it. Hurry up and change, I’ll tell coach you had to stretch a muscle or something. See you out there, baby horse.” _Baby horse. The nickname Tobs gave me…_

Alex sighed at the memory and threw her cleats on. She was the only one in the locker room at this point. She could hear the crowd cheering from the outside. Alex felt hollow. Nothing was the same without Tobin on the field with her. No one challenged her the way Tobin did. Alex misses the feeling when she would walk out on the field and have to worry about Tobin Heath coming up to talk to her. She missed the feeling where she was scared she would say something embarrassing or stupid. Alex looked at her uniform and remembered when Tobin said blue complimented her. She knew Tobin was lying because she looks ugly in blue. _Just slip the damn thing on and get your butt out there Morgan._

When Alex turned around she nearly screamed. Of joy of course :).

“Hey, you left before I could finish my sentence!” Her favorite voice says. It comes from the person standing in front of her. She was dressed in tight jeans, a simple white tank, and a leather jacket. “Alex, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> My question for you guys is: Did it hurt to read? Because it hurt to write this lol


End file.
